The Silver Fox
by NewDawnFox
Summary: The sequel to the sacred fox, this time Naruto is not the only one that needs saving!
1. Chapter 1

**An: I don't own Naruto **

**warning: read "the sacred fox" or you will not know what is going on.**

The Silver Fox

Chapter 1

Finding out

Npov

I swung around the second I heard a sound. The faint squeak of a door closing, but I did not panic I knew who it was and what they wanted.

"Need help?" Kakashi asked with a twist of his lips.

"Let me make this simple for you" I said crouching down and with a playful leap I jumped up into his arms.

~ _I want you now ~ _Kashi mind spoke to me.

Ever since he discovered that he could do that he has been using it in very bad ways. The worst was when I was teaching Sakura and Sasuke's kid and he made feel things would have the strongest person on the ground in pleasure and its not just words any more, it was visuals as well, some of them not for little kids.

Kashi was now taking off my clothes as well as his own.

_~ Is that as fast as you can go? ~ _I sent. my own mind voice weak, I only had it when I was connected to Kashi like this. Sometimes being a low level demon sucks.

Movement increased as we made our way to the bed.

"your mine, my own, my to do with as I please" a memory voice and Kakashi said together.

I flinched, hearing the words echo inside my head. Even with my koi in my arms and half undressed, the memories wont leave me alone.

I looked at Kashi and as I watched he turned into my enemy. His hair started visibly growing, it tufted out from his arms until he was covered in fur. He swiped his arm trying to take off the rest of my clothes and I saw a flash of claws. He had transformed into a bear demon that haunted my dreams.

In my terror, I pulled out of the arms that held me, tripping backward.

"Stop!" I yelled in fright.

"Naruto, its me!" Kashi said moving closer again.

But the truth was there, stirring in that murky place where my memory of my old life was intact. I tried to block it, the trauma, but I could feel the tears.

Kashi pulled me back to him.

I knew I should not pull away, I should trust him and was tired of throwing up walls, but my heart could not be fixed as easily as that.

_~ Naruto, I am here ~_

_~ Kashi distract me, tell me of your day ~_

_~ Well it was raining cats and dogs today~_

_~ Well I will have to be careful that I don't step in a poodle ~_

"Naruto that was a bad joke" Kashi said eye smiling at me " feel better now?" and when I nodded he continued " lets just go to bed, holding you is enough for me tonight"

As we settled down to sleep we heard a wave of weird weather overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than ever I have seen before, we'd had snow storms, flooding, wild-fires from lightning strikes.

I tried to stay cool as Kakashi left to deal with the weather, but still I could not be alone without him or the others for long without my memories coming back.

**An: poor boy! and whats with the weather? more soon and sorry for the bad joke but I think it is funny. **

**review**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 2

My touch is lethal

Npov

I was used to the occasional weird experience by now, but usually they were over quickly.

The freaky weather continued over the year, but now something was happening with the people in the village the looks they were giving me, I was sure that I was being blamed for what was happening, but it was not my fault.

Those rumors that flew around the village Kashi put a stop to them as soon as he could, but still with the current events like the biggest tornado I had ever seen hit last week, he had bigger things to worry about.

To avoid the villagers I took to training in the forest staying mostly in my fox form because if I was in my human one something came over me( I don't know what) but I felt cranky and irritable most of the I cooled down and headed back to the village.

"Naruto" Kashi said as we lay in bed, our bodies and tails wrapped around each other "don't be discouraged about what they say about you, my dearest koi, I have to tell you they are saying it about me too and I don't let it get to me because right now they are scared"

"Okay Kashi, I will try" I said kissing him, I did not hold much hope though.

I did feel like this was my fault, but as soon as I thought that, I felt weak, I felt like someone or something was looking for me right now and that was connected to the weird weather.

Outside, it was really storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses, I wonder if that was what it was like when the nine tails attacked.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?" said Kashi, a worried look on his face(I was the only one who got to see him without his mask)

"I don't know what to say, I don't know how I feel anymore"I said

Kashi's hands came up my waist and I am frozen and broken, soon the words came out of my mouth, with it the tears.

"Everyone but you and a few others see me as me, a human, but others see me as a monster that wants to destroy the world and lately I have started to believe them"I said burying my face in his chest.

"But the world has already hurt you" Kashi said holding me so close

I close my eyes and see memories of people screaming and running for shelter from me the monster, the demon.

I feel Kashi's shaky breath and kisses the top of my head.

"Koi, I love you more with each passing day and how ever many years pass that will not change, I would give everything I have to see you free of the pain, I know you are trying and I know that it will take time, take that time hang out with your friends more"

"I love you so much, koi" I said

Kashi's his touch. his lips. his body wrapped around mine, holding me together as if we were one and in many ways we were.

**An: how was that? I don't know how this went because I was pretty sick all week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 3

Kpov

As I watched my love sleeping I knew I had more to tell him than what I had said. What I meant was that he wasn't the only one going though this.

"Kakashi" Sasuke said as I turned to look at him he continued "how are you? how is Naruto? I know they are blaming you and him for what is going on"

"Naruto is trying as hard as he can to cope with what is going on but more often than not I find him in the forest, I think because he is not judged there, he can be himself, and as for me I am not suffering as much as Naruto yet, but still sometimes my fox form feels safe, Sasuke something big is behind this I just know it. That's why I have asked pakun and yuukan to talk to the elder summoned animals I see if there is anything they know" I told him.

"And in the mean time Sakura and I will stay with Naruto as much as possible so he can cope better with what is going on in the village" said Sasuke

"Thank you" I said

Npov

The days that followed were better in many ways, people left me alone(I think because of my bodyguards) Sasuke and Sakura were around a lot (my bodyguards) and Kashi was loving and gently with me at home.

Even better the storm had died down for now(at the time I did not know why), but that was going to change.

I was walking down an alley with yuukan when the storm that was rumbling over head shot lighting at me, which soon turned into a miniature hurricane.

Just then a boy appeared and dissolved into smoke, his whole form was composed of black smoke and he sprouted black smoky wings.

"It's a Ventus" said Yuukan

"A what?"

"A Ventus, a storm demon" said Yuukan as he dodged another bolt of lighting

"You're the ones who have been ter rising us" I growled

"Yes, I love to scare humans and demons and there are two demons in this village for me to scare" it said in a misty voice

Just then, **BANG! **I found myself on my back, the lightning bolt had gone straight though my body.

"Yuukan...go...get...help!" I whispered

The storm demon just laughed. the winds raged as a dark winged tornado with eyes stood over me.

"Stop!" I croaked as I rose to my feet

"I'll give you some credit, you fox demons are strong" it said as the form flickered

Then the storm spun faster, pulling me upward and let loose a torrent that knocked me out, but just as the world was closing over me I heard the storm demon scream.

I came to in the hospital and looked at the people that were around my bed, one was holding my hand and gently stoking my hair.I looked to this person, who was he?

"Who are you?, what is this place?, why am I here?, why are you holding my hand and stoking my hair? how long do I have to stay?" I asked

**An: oh no! Naruto has lost his memories**

**An2: the name of the storm demon came form the book heroes of Olympus by Rick Riordan**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 4

Old wounds

Npov

I ran from the room faster than light and made for the forest.

Soon I was on four paws, all around me, I could taste it, I could feel it and I pushed my body faster. The forest was quiet but I could feel an aura following me, I shivered my fur on end. The paths wound on. I ran though the forest as if guided by something or someone.

Without warning, I entered a clearing, and the flood of moonlight was blinding. The air was sweet here, and the grass so soft. The thing that was following me stood on the edge of the clearing. I could feel his heart beating, feel his mind and thoughts blending with my own.

I growled.

I turned my instincts on full throttle and I braced for a fight, but the stranger or silver fox never blinked, his dark eyes focused only on mine.

Memories of other black eyes flashed before my eyes. Of dark blood streaking down my thighs. Of pain, of rage and gathering hate that held suffering and sadness. That memory held something else, something that flickered though it. Commotion. Voices. And being lifted by strong, gentle arms.

I tensed to run again.

_~ I need a minute, Naruto~ _The silver fox said in my head.

I shuddered as memory returned of men, sharp blows, the pain, I felt unclean and empty.

"Who are you? why are you following me? please leave me be, I just want to be alone" I answered him.

"I am Kakashi and as for why I am following you, why wouldn't I..., you and I are lovers, so I will never leave you, I will follow you to the ends of the earth and beyond" he said coming closer.

"**My lover?...** the only lovers I have had, have raped me for so long I don't remember when they did not" I yelled.

I ran again only to find a safe place to hide and rest.

Kpov

I follow my love by smell till I found him curled in a small ball in a cave. I decided then that maybe a good night sleep would bring better results in the morning.

Naruto slept fitfully, thought by link with him I could see what his memories were. The dream was a strange one, of wandering corridors and trapped by doorways bricked up with many grabbing hands, leering faces, pain, blood.

Once a few hours before dawn, he flew into consciousness with a scream and then he pushed his way deep into my fur.

"You are safe here, beloved" I said gently curling my body around his fragile body and mind and after that his dreams were safer glimpses of starlit lakes and sunlit forests.

Naruto stirred and looked up.

"Naruto, I am here and I came here for you" I whispered afraid he would run again knowing that even if he did I would follow again. "Try to remember something, anything"

Npov

I thought for a minute or maybe an hour I was not too sure, time was just all mixed up for me and finally something hit me.

"I remember a red fog that took a shape and candles with a man with silver hair and a kind voice talking me that he loved me with everything that he is, everything that he could be, then he gave me an one eyed eye smile, is that you?" I asked I was trembling scared that he was not, that he was someone that was out to hurt me.

"Yes, let me help you remember" he said he turned back into his human form. Gently, so gently he moved his hands over my fur, over my fox from body.

I wanted to change, but still I was scared. I watched him move his hands as darkness and sleep came again. I did not know it at the time but I did not know I had turned back into human form that seem to need this man's arm around it.

An hour before dawn an nightmare, that I could not quite remember woke me. I was crying, shaking so bad. Kakashi reached up and brushed a stray lock of sweaty hair out of my face and continued to hold me.

At least I kind of remembered him.

Suddenly Kakashi kissed me, a sweet kiss that held so much loved in it, but still I panicked and pushed him away.

He eye smiled and said "you can't blame a guy for trying"

He looked at me then sighed "time to be getting back" I heard him mumble. Then I watched him move out of our love nest and hold his hand out to me to help me get up. I stared at it before I pressed my hand into his.

**An: So will Naruto fully recover? I don't know and I wrote the thing. let me know how or if you want Naruto to recover or will something have to happen first. **

**review**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 5

Memories and friends

Npov

As I headed back to this place he called our home. I gritted my teeth and fought against all my instincts to run and keep running. I had to control my feelings, then memory returned, white - hot anger blazed up again.

I had run too long, I would not be a victim anymore.

The building he led me too was some where that seem to flicker in my memory, somewhere that I had felt some thing that was not anything to do with pain. I stumbled to groggy now to remember anything else. The thing I felt was that I was laid on a soft bed.

A distant knocking. The sound of muffled voices, woke me from the best sleep I remember having. I listened at the door of my room and the distinguished voice of Kakashi and a woman's gentler inflections, talking about me I guessed.

"No, he is not up yet, but I expect it will be soon" Kakashi said

"Did he have a hard time of it?" the woman's voice asked

"I sat with him"

I decided that it was time for me to find out who this new person was.

"Is that you, Naruto?" called Kakashi

"Yes" I answered ~ _who else would it be ~ _I thought

I soon sat at the table having breakfast, but I found I was mostly watching the woman that Kakashi had been talking too. She was about thirty with long pink hair and seem to be quite out of the ordinary.

"Do you remember me?" asked the pinket girl

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know, my memory is fuzzy from all this" I replied

"Well... today I have been asked to show you around the village, hoping something will come back to you" said the girl

I nodded ~_maybe something will come back ~ _I thought "oh by the way what is your name?"

"Its Sakura" she answered with what looked like tears in her eyes.

"So your named after the cherry blossoms?" I asked

"Yeah mum and dad... well if you get ready we will get going"

As we traveled around the village, the folk here seem to accept me as if we were family, but I knew that some day I would have to leave. And it would not be the people that would drive me away; it would be myself.

I had been hunted, pursued, tormented for most of my life and now I could not accept any haven, no matter how inviting, with a person who said he was my lover and what looked like friends in the villagers.

"Why are you doing this? I know your hokage Kakashi is a demon like me but it doesn't ..." I started to say

"Is it so incomprehensible that people can be kind to one another?" she said looking me in the eye.

"People aren't kind. you talk of kindness? talk to the torturer that put blades in my legs. talk to the rapist that used me every night. people are horrible" I yelled at her before turning away.

"Not everyone is... not if they care about one another. The way Kakashi cares about you and the way I care about you, my little brother" she said placing her hand on my shoulder. I flinched, but turned to look her in he eyes.

"That's... wait a minute you said... you called me your little brother"

"Well not by blood, but we were in the same team and I thought it was my job to take care of you as you were the youngest on it" **(An: its true! naruto was the youngest on team seven) **

"Yeah he was and is" said a new voice

"Sasuke what you doing here? I am helping him with his memories" she said

"I will not get in the way, but the dobe needs my help too" said Sasuke

"Teme?" I answered

"Do you remember me?"

"Sort of... maybe... I remember fighting with a dark haired boy is that you?"

"Yes"

"Wow" I answered before I started to sway

"Naruto are you alright?" asked Sakura

"I am not sure, I think I need to go home... can you take me?" I asked nearly falling

"Sure, and do you want us to stay?"

"Not right now, I think I need to be alone" I said as we entered the building I shared with Kakashi.

Down the hall. An oaken door. I lay on my bed. eyes closed. as memories flicked before me. potential, and I could tell now that they were telling the truth, but still the pain of the past. The massive horror in it that could threaten my future. I flinched as somebody knocked then opened my door. The cascade of memories took me again; of demons, shouting people, the blades, and darkened rooms.

**An: so sorry for the late update I hope this chapter was worth the wait and no update next weekend will be away**

**review**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 6

Bullfighting

Npov

As days spun on full of twists and turns. I was sure I made a little progress on recalling my memories, the other's said that I was doing well but still I woke from dreams hot and sweaty and the only way I could relax and close my eyes, was to sleep in Kakashi's arms.

In the morning I raced out in my fox form to the forest trying to move past what that spirit that the others had told me about had done to me. How was I ever going to move forward from the memories that held me. I shrugged mentally, as I become aware of the meadow and forest around me.

_~ Start simply, Naruto. Feel the grass beneath you. Feel the air. Hear the sounds about you. Then expand from that ~_

I turned to see the silver fox form of Kakashi standing close to me, so I did what he had said.

The awareness that spread outward like ripples in a pond. I felt the forest, and I felt Kakashi's love for me. potentials wove together and I move forward changing back into my human form, as I did Kakashi changed as well. I wrapped my arms around him, leaning forward I made the first move and kissed him.

_~ What brought this on~_

~ _I want to heal, and you said your my lover, so is this not what lover's do! Kashi~ _I mentally said as I move my body against his.

_~ Are you sure you want this? ~ _he said holding me looking deeply into my eyes.

_~ Yes, I care about you so much it hurts~_

Gently he took my head between his hands and brought his lips down to mine. We slipped and fell to the ground, landing softly. His hands were on my body then, sliding, stroking, prodding, the sensations so intense I could only cling to him, and his tongue was soon in my mouth and I was tasting him as he took me. Our bodies met and melted, arched and twisted, our minds touched and linked and shattered with pleasure.

Sometime latter as we lay side by side I heard him say that it was time we talked, but before he could start I had something to say.

"Kashi, I want to go on a mission" I said

"Why? he said turning to look at me

"Because now I have moved on with you I am starting to get my life back and maybe my memories since I linked with you something feels different, I don't know but I need to try" I said softly looking at him.

"Alright, but take Sakura and Sasuke with you and before you protest I need this" he said placing his hand on my face.

"Why?" I asked I knew I could take care of myself

"I know Sakura and Sasuke will take care of you, and I don't think I could handle it if something else happened to you" he said pulling me closer

"It is okay I will go with them"

"Thank you, but right now in this moment I don't think I am ready to let you out of my sight" he said kissing me again.

Sometime latter.

The mission I was sent on with the two people that Kashi said were my friends, (although I did recognize one of them) but I didn't know them and I was scared of getting hurt.

As we camped for the night when I heard a distant bellow, something that made my hair stand on end and want to change into my fox form to get away from it.

"easy Naruto, we are not going to let anything get you" said Sakura

"Yeah dobe, Kakashi would kill us, friends or not" said Sasuke

We tore through the night along the dark forest roads. Every time there was a flash of lightning, I was thinking of running faster than these two in my fox form.

The weird bellowing noise rose up again closer than before. Chasing and still on our tails( mine for sure, I could not help it I had to change).

Another flash of lightning and a smoking hole through a tree latter we stopped.

Glancing around, I got my first look at our monster. Seven feet tall and hairy with cruel black eyes and horns.

"Its a forest demon!" said Sasuke

The bull - man was snuffling around, it did not look like it could see well, was it my smell that drew it to us, did I put us in danger, the bull - man closed in on us, I changed back to my human form and moved around the clearing trying to get a clear shot at it.

This was not working, the bull - man could not see well but he could sure hear well.

"Go Naruto! separate!" yelled Sakura

I sprinted away and transformed into my fox form again as the creature started to bear down on me with glowing black eyes of hate.

He lowered his head and charged.

I held my ground and moved at the last moment as he stormed past, then he bellowed again and went after Sakura now, I was now sure it was sound and scent that the bull - man worked out. He kept on coming at her as she tried to lead him away. I hear her strangled scream and ran as fast as I could to her only to stand there frozen as his hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck, and threw her to the ground.

Anger replaced my fear as the bull - man charged me again. I transformed back into my human form and jumped on his back, locking my arms around his horns, as Sasuke tried some sort of lightning attack on it. The monster just shook himself and then tried to get me off, I fell but not before braking one of his horns off.

I landed on the grass and as the monster charged, I drove the horn into him and he grave another bellow and then he fell down dead.

"Well done Naruto, to kill one of them it looks like you needed the horn" Sasuke told me

"Easy as ramen, teme!" I said as old and new memories came back to me of these two "is Sakura going to be alright?"

"Yes, she is just knocked out, so much for our mission" he said

"I know but this one was so much better" I said smiling as I remembered these two more and more and for the first time in a long time I knew I had friends.

**An: to those who know who the monster is I sorry but I really only know Greek myths, if you have any good Asian monsters tell me about them and who you want to fight them and I try to write that monster in for you. sorry for the late chapter but I was away and it is the and of term.**

review


	7. Chapter 7

**An: I don't own Naruto**

chapter 7

up in smoke

Npov

A few days latter several hours before dawn I was walking among the trees, listening to the rising song of the forest. I loved it out here, I felt the soft light as dawn came and breathed in the sweet air. Since the mission more memories had returned, I could now remember nearly all of the times I had with Kashi and some that included Sasuke and Sakura and a fleeting memory of a white haired man.

Sometimes this happens a lot( the remembering thing) and I would end up wandering deep in the forest searching for something that I did not know and might not recognize if I found it. Kakashi often found me with tears frozen on my face and blue with cold.

Then I heard a sound that brought me out of my daydreams, and soon I was chasing a silver fox through the clearing, moonlight making him shine like a star.

This time, Kashi was the one who retreated to the forest, he seem to want to get away from the village. Once I caught up to him, he shifted back into his human form with his fists clenched and his whole body was shaking with emotion.

I could feel what he was feeling.

"You look like you want to hit something" I observed

"The village, the demon attacks" he said still shaking

I knew what he was getting at, the night my team had returned from our mission, I was waiting outside his office to give my report (waiting not really my strong point) when I heard it, her cries that faded into whimpering and then into harsh gasps as the person told her story, it was a story that seem to be repeated over and over.

Now as I saw Kashi standing before me I had to say something, it was on the tip of my tongue I had to remind him that what had happened to me and others was not his fault. I had a theory and I had to tell him about it.

"They're coming for me, because of what I am" I said

"Not just you, me as well and any one that has demon blood whether they know it or not, what I don't know is, is why?"

I sighed, it was an ugly truth of our world that our secret lives often put those we care about in danger. I knew it too well.

At night, every time I close my eyes. I let the bond that tied me to Kakashi, to my returning memories and the village flare, the memories that returned to me were full of horror. But there was too much to be felt here and now, he help me with them now it was my turn.

As I watched he turned in and out of his two forms unable to hold either, In fox form, Kashi didn't always speak in words. Instead, tonight I got pictures, mostly of the villages, the pain on their faces, and that he would never let me out of his sight.

What seemed to matter to him at the moment was his urge to find this threat and tear it to pieces, to protect them and me. that why he finally settled on his fox form, and as I changed as well.

~_Are you done yet?~ _I asked poking him with my nose

~_Define done~ _he said moving back from my touch, it hurt but I needed him to know something.

~_Kashi, koi I know I am not all there yet but my memories are coming please I love you with everything that is here and would take up the pain with you if you would share~_

~ _That's just it you should not have to, you are getting better all the time, but I feel like you are a porcelain doll one wrong move and I would lose you, and I know that would kill me~_

_~You will never lose me, I will not go up in a puff of smoke or shatter like a piece of glass, I can take care of myself as I have for over fifteen years!~ _I yelled in to his mind,did he not realize what I had been through, what my life was like.

Having said my piece, I went very quiet, but my words hung in the air.

_~ What aren't you telling me?~ _he asked

_~ For so long I have had no - one to help me, even when I was sort of human, I had to work on me own, only in the last years of that life did I have people to love and care for, now one way or another I feel like I am going to lose something I love and it will kill me~_

" Naruto, that will never happen, your mine and I am yours, always together never apart"Kakahi said transforming back to human as I did and pulled me in for a kiss.

While that was happening I had all these thoughts running around my head.

The situation was what it was. It wasn't fair or easy and I could not save every one, but I knew this, as my animal instincts started to take over and we were undressing each other, knowing that things were about to get rough as we took our emotions out on each other.

I had one other thought as the pleasure from Kashi's movements took what little thought had left, that I would save the ones I love.

**An: Kashi's fears are the same as Naruto's, they don't want to lose the ones they love.**

**review **


	8. Chapter 8

**An: I don't own Naruto**

**sorry for the late chapter computer issues**

Chapter 8

Capture the flag

Npov

As I wondered around the village with Sasuke a few days after the talk with Kakashi, he seem to know I had a lot on my mind, the truth was there was even though I was not so sure how to start to figure it out.

Sasuke seemed to understand how lost I felt, and I was grateful to him for that. I looked at him and noticed that he was smiling ( well a smile for him anyway).

"What's up" I said and he pointed across the valley to some kids playing by a pine tree.

"What are they playing?" I asked, my own childhood was limited and my injury to my memory was not helping.

"Its called capture the flag, one team is the village protecting the flag and the other is the attacking ninja trying to get it" he said then continued as I was still watching the kids play "its a tool to help the younger kids learn the moves that might help them become very good ninja"

"I have never played it, at least I don't think I have" I said scratching my head.

"Then we will have to do something about that" he said

A few hours latter the former rookie twelve gathered on the hill, I looked at them, some I recognized, some I did not but they obviously knew me so I had to be happy with that. The group had now spilt into two teams.

"Ninja!" Sasuke announced "you know the rules. The village and the river are the boundary lines. The entire forest is fair game. Ninjisu is allowed. The flag can be hidden. No killing or maiming allowed. lets start!"

We ran with our groups in to the forest. I could hear the taunts from the other team as we headed off.

"So what's the plan?" I asked

"You in your fox form, track the other team, and as they have Akamaru this should not be hard, that dog never seems to take a bath, and then come back and tell us where they are and we will go from there" Sasuke said

"Cool" I said before changing into my fox form, I ran into the dark under growth, Sasuke was right the smell from Akamaru it was bad (something like a dead animal, that had been dead for months).

I felt like an idiot, when I got to the other's base, I mean no way anybody knew I was here but still would kiba's dog smell me, I hoped not because that would led them to actually attacking me.

I ran back to the others and told them what I had found, and I led them there.

As the whoops and yells of battle went all around the forest base, the plan was I was to sneak in and find the flag.

As I looked around the camp I heard a sound that sent a chill up my fur, it was a low canine growl of something that was somewhere close by.

My fur raised instinctively, was Akamaru stalking me, no it could not be, there was no smell, as I turned to see who it was, I was hit by a memory.

Instead of a forest that I was currently standing in, I saw a brightly painted guild hall and a spired cathedral and among the pictures I saw others, movements of flying men, armies, and crocodile men. Of a battle that blurred into an indistinguishable mass of blood.

The sound of metal beating on metal brought me back.

"Naruto are you alright?" said Sasuke as he came running up to me from the trees behind me.

I nodded knowing that I could not transform back or contact him in anyway, because in my mind I was still in shock, what was that just now, was it a past memory or a future one.

"Can you keep going?" Sasuke asked looking at me, while keeping an eye out for the others.

Again I nodded, and then I set off by myself leaving Sasuke to have his fun, I knew I had to find that flag,I was deep in the camp, when the growling started again and this time I was sure it was not Akamaru.

Out of the shadows that covered the forest that surrounded me, the monster lunged at me fast. It was big about the size of a tiger but the colour of a black panther with long feathered wings. It smelt like wet cardboard and drain cleaner and something that rolled in trash.

My vision went red and I attacked.

Soon it was teeth ripping into flesh. Skin tearing like velcro. Blood splattering. Again and again, vicious, relentless, thorough. Blood - blood - blood... all I could see was a sea of fur and claws and all I could hear was a horrible wail, an inhuman sound.

Then it was over, there was not enough left of the monster to bury in a matchbox, I was its killer, and right now all I saw was red.

I stood there growling ready to attack again, anyone who came near me, be they friend or foe.

"Where is that dam flag, Sasuke?" called someone I could not see

I shook myself, when I heard that voice coming back into what was supposed to be a game, then I started forward knowing that I would be the one to win.

All of a sudden, the flag, I could smell it, it was close to me and I went for it.

I ran dodging others to grab it in my mouth and then ran for the exit.

As I made it back to our side, they exploded into cheers as they danced around me. I puffed out my chest and howled, I had defeated a monster by myself even though I had a funny feeling that when I did I was not myself, that every one could have been in danger and I got the flag as well.

For the first time in a long time.

I felt free.

**An: sorry for the sort of filler but Naruto needed to lighten up, and what happened to Naruto when he battled that monster? is this a new side to him or is it something else (insert evil laugh here).**

**review**


	9. Chapter 9

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 9

what animal is that?

Npov

The next morning at breakfast, I was thinking over what had happened to me and the monster in the forest. I had lost all control and it was not the first time either, it was years ago before I came back that I had...

I shivered, I was not going to go there, those days were something that I was trying to put behind me, but still I could get away from the fact that I had killed something that should have easily killed me.

_~Naru what's wrong?~ _Kashi said his silver eye showing nothing but a lover's worry.

_~ It is nothing ~_ I said looking away from that tender look knowing that I could not tell him what had happened yesterday or in the past when I had lost control.

_~ Koi look at me~ _he said to my mind but when I still would not look he took my face in his hands.

_~Kashi please don't~_

_~Naru my heart, what ever has happened I am here, do not turn away from me, what ever the problem there is nothing that you can have done that would not make me not love you~_

I sighed I was not ready to tell him about that but...

_~Kashi koi, what would you do if you know you could lose control of who you are and turn into something that would and could kill everything and everyone whether they were friend or foe?~_

_~Naru, is that what happened yesterday?~_

_~yes~ _my mind whispered even though I had been happy about winning, still...

_~Naru, you're not the only one that this has happened too, it has happened to me as well~_

_~When?~ _I asked

_~In a mission, when I was human, just after we lost a teammate of mine, lucky I had your father to help me through that time and that is what I want to do for you, I don't want you to tell me now, when you're not ready to tell me but one day~_

_~yes one day~_

"Anyway, strange happenings aside I have decided that you are now well enough to go on long missions" said Kashi giving me his famous eye smile.

I jumped up and hugged and kissed him before saying "really, I can go?" I asked not holding back my happiness at this, as one thing led to other and we ended up making love.

"Now can I tell you what I wanted to tell you?" Kakashi said before running his hands down my naked body.

"Please!" I said he had to say about the mission before desire took me and I would loose control again.

"I have found out about a sword with which we can control both demons and elemental monsters"

"But if it can control other demons what about us? will it..." I started to say looking down, I did not want to be controlled again.

"Naruto" he said and when I looked up at him he continued "yes it could control us but if it goes to a person that we both can trust..."

"Alright, so where is it?" I said while thinking who would I give a sword like that too.

"No one knows, but there are places that it has been and people that know more than I" he said while kissing me again and moving his hands down under the sheets...

Four hours latter

After a promise from me that I would be careful and would summon Yuukan if trouble came for me, I left the village with Sasuke and Sakura.

The best thing about having friends like these two was that they trusted me beyond all reason but they shouldn't, that thing that happened before may happen again. Now in my fox form. I thought about how I thought about them.

I did trust them, not as much as I trusted and loved Kakashi, but I saw them as part of the pack, and pack was what mattered. protecting them. destroying threats. that was all.

As I neared the campsite that we had set up earlier, I noticed I was the last one back from scouting around. The moon was up but not high in the sky, so it was not very late. I saw that the others were sleeping so I decided to try in a different direction in the forest.

As I traveled my nose hit on a smell, it was like smelling wet horse. As I entered a clearing I saw a lake, in this lake there was a small island that held a rock that looked like it had writing on it.

As I neared the edge of the lake a monster jumped up.

_~Still young fox! I Lacrima have not and is not going to hurt you~_ the monster said to my mind as he noticed I was starting to growl in his direction.

This monster was like nothing I had seen before, from the waist up, he was more or less human, thin,bare chested, longish dark green hair, but from the waist down he had a long fishy tail about ten feet long and the same colour as his hair.

_~What are you?~ _I asked my anger dieing down

_~If you mean what type of monster I am, I am an Ichthyocentaurs or a fish centaur~ _he answered like it was a question he was tired of answering

_~Please Mr Lacrima, that rock I can see it has writing on it~_

_~What of it?~_

_~Does it have to do with a sword that can control demon and monsters?~_

_~Yes it does but if I take you to it and you read what it says, what will you do with the information?~_

_~I would use it in a way so that not only would the humans be safe but the monster or demon as well~ _I told him growing proud of myself, I would became a Saviour to all.

_~Nobel words, fine I will take you over to the island, Nobel fox~_

He gave me a ride over on his back (foxes and water do not go well)

Soon we landed and I went over to the rock which looked more like a tombstone, the writing was chipped and faded, but I could read it.

It said...

_Our sacred place, where demi animals are claimed_

_The burned house_

_The house of the winged one_

_conquer or die_

_The sword with the power to control all waits_

**An: so sorry for the late chapter, so was it worth the wait?**

**review**


	10. Chapter 10

**An: I don't own Naruto **

Chapter 10

The Burned House

Npov

"So the fish horse guy took you to this rock in the middle of a lake and this sign told you about the sword you are looking for?" said Yuukan after I had summoned him to take a note back to the village, Yuukan was shaking his head like he could not believe what I had told him and the others, Sasuke and Sakura seem to believe it, as Sakura was writing the note for us.

"Yes and also he thinks that the swords name is the Andomal" I said looking now at Sakura who had now stopped writing and had the look on her face like she knew something.

"Sakura, my love" Sasuke said and when she turned to him he continued "what's wrong?"

"The burned house I think I know where that is and if I am right, the house of the winged one might be there as well" she told us, tapping her inky pen on her paper.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, sometimes what she said went over my head, but I remembered it had always been that way.

"There is a place that was attacked and everyone was killed and the place burned to the ground, all but one house and that is said to be cursed"

"What's the name of the village?" I said thinking now that I had thought it though she might be right.

"North wind" and as she said this a wind picked up blowing leaves and other things around scaring us all, I did not like this.

Yuukan said "will you tell us the tale of north wind village?"

"I don't know all of it only bits and pieces, but anyway the only record of this advent was the report of a person that told a ninja that had come to help before he died. This report goes something like this, attacking ninja of the mountain pass threw a lantern of fire on a nearby hay stack which quickly caught, as the flames licked the buildings on the sides of the hay, the vision of all that were fighting became blurred, The fire burned fiercely and windows that had been warmed by the fire exploded and threw hot glass shards through the air that killed as well as the attackers could. The heat was terrible. The smoke was so dense it was like trying to breathe boiling liquid"

"But what about the house that did not burn?" I said

"That house belonged to a man named Thaumas, not much is known about him but his name"

"Naruto, I will be off now" Yuukan told us as Sakura place the note in a pocket of his collar

"Good thanks Yuukan" I told him, as he turned and took off as fast as his father ever did.

The path we now traveled on was hard to find because of the very faint marks of a road that had not been walked for quite sometime. Soon the rustling leaves of the trees that surrounded us hid the sky and as we neared an area that was cleared of trees we stumbled on a skeleton of a man or at least what was left of him, it looked like it was crumbling before our eyes.

"We must be near the village" Sasuke said taking a other look at the skeleton, it was also looked like it was burnt.

"We must hurry on" I said wanting to change because of my fear of this place, something was wrong here I could feel it, but I knew I had to stay with Sasuke and Sakura.

We soon came to a place where the earth was dark and dead looking and the trees were twisted and cruel, there was no sound of life anywhere. Into this place we kept walking, all senses on full alert.

"Naruto change and search around the forest and we will search what looks like the village" Sasuke told me looking at what looked like bits of a house sticking out of the ground.

Soon I was on four paws, if I did not say I felt better(but then I always feel better in my fox form when I was scared) this place was scaring the fox plop out of me.

"Hello, little demon" said a voice in the dark

I turned around and all I saw was two red eyes before my world went dark.

**An: sorry for he cliffy(insert evil laugh here!) will Naru survive? find out next time!**

**review**


	11. Chapter 11

**An: I don't own Naruto**

chapter 11

A Hokage rages

Kpov

"Don't tell me that I can not go down there, you have no power over me, I will go and save him!" I yelled into the face of the council members that were in the room with me.

"You, Kakashi are Hokage, you have to act like it and not some love sick teenager, grow up, you have plenty of talented shinobi that could take this mission and you know it!" said the head council member

"Still, I am going, firer me and name some one else Hokage **I do not care, **I am still going" I yelled again and with that I changed into my fox form and took off into the night.

As the miles dashed past, I kept one thought in mind that Naruto had to be alright, I could not live if he died.

Flashback

"Hokage sama, Hokage sama" a young sounding ninja called

"What is it?" I said sounding bored, it had been one of those days and I did not have Naru at home to help me out of it.

"A letter from Sasuke" he said

"everyone out!" I yelled

The letter read

_Kakashi_

_We are at the village of north wind at first nothing happened so we decided to split up, Sakura and I took to what was left of the village and Naruto took to the forest that surrounds it. We had said to meet back up in half hour but he did not show, so scouted a round and all we found was some fur of his and black ash that surrounds it._

_I can only think that some thing has happened to him, we will continue looking and will report if we find more_

_Yours_

_Sasuke_

Flashback ends

~_Naru, Naru~ _I called again and again, I knew that I might still be to far out from his person for him to hear me, and then I felt something, a feeling it felt like fierce determination (something that I knew Naruto has a lot of)but no words were following this feeling, still was this Naruto's feeling? what was happening to him that this feeling was so strong that it could get to me here.

Doubling my speed again, I pushed on, still trying with all my might to hear or feel Naru again. At the end of my run I came to the village that Sasuke had told me about, I was breathing hard, I immediely looked around for Sakura or Sasuke or some sign of Naru.

A flash of red/gold hit my eyeline, and as I went closer I could tell it was my love's fox fur.

_Was he still here?_ I wondered

Then suddenly I felt something, something that was totally wrong.

~_I can feel you fear, your self doubt~ _said that dark feeling

Take control I told myself

_~ where have you taken Naruto? I know you are the one that has him~ _I growled in my mind

Then I felt a massive explosion of power, so much so it had me on the ground with my entire body quaking.

_~ think of that as an ambush, don't come for us or next time your pain will be beyond any you will ever know~ _the dark feeling's voice said before leaving me.

I changed back into my human form not able to hold my fox form any more, and once I had recovered from the change and the mind attack I found I was not alone.

"Sensei" called Sasuke and Sakura together with worried looks on their faces

I smiled at them, trying to get past what had just happened, and knowing that my answers might only be a short talk away.

**An: like it? sorry if you wanted to know what happened to Naruto. sorry that is not happening yet! next chapter what happened to Sasuke and Sakura**

review


	12. Chapter 12

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 12

The spirit of ash

Back with Sasuke and Sakura

a few hours after sending Kakashi the letter,Sasuke and Sakura were still looking for clues to Naruto's whereabouts.

Inside the trees, low - lying sun created a confusing pattern of bright glare and dark shade, contrast between the light and shadows made it difficult for the eye to focus. But as ninjas they moved well and before long they found a patch of soil with a paw print.

"Naruto's" asked Sakura looking at the print, it kind of looked like Naruto's paw print but the size she was not sure about.

"No, too big" answered Sasuke he too had been looking at the prints size

"Maybe what took him?, I mean that burnt patch was not much to go on" Sakura said thinking on it, Naruto was not the type, (well not any more), to get himself in to trouble that he could not get himself out of.

"Maybe," Sasuke said thoughtfully before inspecting the mark again, and continued "let's follow it and see what happens"

They continued pacing slowly through the forest, bent over, looking for more signs. Soon there were more signs that indicated and explained to both of them that this creature was obviously on to them but was not trying to loose them, it was leading them away.

Then suddenly they came on the creature, it was as if like an artist had taken what some animals were suppose to look like and changed them, mixed them up some how. Sasuke and Sakura moved stealthily forward making no sound.

In spite of their stealth, something alerted the creature, it sat bolt upright, looking around with moonlit eyes, before seeing them and saying "why do you follow me, am I who you are looking for or is some one else your target?"

"Yes we are looking for our friend, a demon fox boy, who came with us to the village, also who and what are you?" Sakura said looking at the creature

"Glad I am not on your lists young ones. As for what I am?, I am a spirit trapped here till someone breaks the villages curse, and for my name? I have many but you may call me by the name of Ash" said Ash, and he smiled at them, or what they thought was a smile.

"Do you know where our friend is?" said Sasuke relaxing now he knew Ash was not the creature that took Naruto.

"Yes, do you see the dark house on the hill, the house of the winged one" he said pointing to a dark shape high on the hill over looking the village.

"Yes" Sakura and Sasuke said together

"Good, go there nd defeat him and you may save your friend if it is not too late" Ash said, then before they could ask more "but take my warning, the winged one lives in shadow and is made of shadow, to win you will need something that is made of light" and before their eyes he vanished in a ball of light.

Sasuke and Sakura were taking this in as they neared the village again.

"Something of light?, how are we going to find something like that?" said Sakura worried now

"If Kakashi sensei was here, he could do it, he once told me that his form was more light than dark" Sasuke told her

At the edge of the forest, they saw someone that looked very familiar, a silver fox man stood there looking at something in the trees.

"Sensei?"they called out together only to have the fox man turn to look at them and smile.

"Please tell me you have something to go on?, something to help us find him?" said Kakashi the smile now gone, replaced with a look that only Kakashi could pull off, a look that told them they had better have something or he was going to go crazy.

"Yes, a spirit that is trapped here told us where to go and what we need to defeat the monster there"said Sakura trying to say this in a calm voice (knowing Kakashi could loose it if he knew more than this) then pointed to the house on the hill.

"Let's go then" said Kakashi turning to the house that Sakura had just pointed at.

"Sensei,wait" said Sasuke then when Kakashi turned to look at him he continued "are you or do you have something of light because the spirit said that was the only way to beat the monster".

"I am not sure... but if not I am sure I could use my chidori to beat it" he said looking at his hand knowing the damage that it could do.

"Yes, that would do it" said Sakura less worried now

Then Kakashi froze as they all heard the monster's voice in their heads.

_~ Your boy's not playing by my rules, silver one, but still... I shall not tell you what I am doing to him, soon I will do it to you~ the voice told them and they soon knew that something terrible must be happening to Naruto, also that the monster was planing on doing it to Kakashi too._

Kakashi growled and with a quick change, took off to the house on the hill.

"Kakashi wait for us" called Sasuke and Sakura together as they ran to catch up to the vanishing fox.

**An: hate me for not writing about Naru? don't worry that is next, will Kakashi and the others get there on time, only I know and I am not telling.**

**review**


	13. Chapter 13

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 13

Shadow Fox

Npov

Coming too, I looked around me first thing that to my eyes that I saw was a huge dark cloud that seem to move and shift, as if wind was flowing through the house, or cave like place that I woke up in. The smell that hit me next was like some thing that had died and had been buried then dug up and left to rot.

"Well, well my young fox your probably wondering why I had not killed you yet?" said the shadowily voice that seem to come from the cloud, but also it seem to come from the house as well.

I said nothing it was as if I had forgotten how too. I could only hope help was on the was as some thing told me that I was in deep and would not be able to get out of it myself.

"Nothing to say... fine I will... you have a body, a living body and I need it to attack the next part of my plan, that is in motion and has been long before you were born and if I can not have yours... I will take your pretty mates!" said the shadow

It made me feel sick knowing that this thing, this monster could hurt my love, soon I felt the shadow touch, and I knew I had to fight.

I thrashed and clawed at the shadow of the beast that held me down, but it was like a liquid that was intent upon consuming the person that was me, until there was nothing left.

Panic seared through my body freezing it first, then my brain seem to follow. I could not think or reason and now all I felt was a fierce determination not to give up. Then a new pain like manacles of ice held me to the wall to the point of bruising.

And again wild panic took a firm grip around my mind, I would not let it win but then the darkness repeated the process again and again and I could feel myself weakening, my mind began to succumb to the terror of the shadow that held it, soon I became dimly aware of laughter, oddly distant yet loud.

"Disgraceful... that the silver one thinks he can save you...you are mine!" he said this with a growl in his voice.

"you can not win he will kill you" I said as tears of mixed emotions sprang to my eyes, I knew I would not survive this.

" I am surprised you have so much fight in you" cackled the voice

Then I was blinded and helpless to defend myself, I tried to ward him off by kicking with my legs but the shadow was too strong. Tears of pain, shame, despair and fear would not stop flowing as I felt some thing enter my heart.

"**Stop you him him alone"**

Kpov

_~ or what?~ _replied the voice as I watched the shadow leave Naruto shaking on the wall and slid across the room and all I could see through the cloud was the red eyes and the long dagger like teeth.

In a flash of movement I avoided the lunged attack that it had aimed for me, rolling to my feet I was looking around and I saw the red rage flash in his eyes.

_**you young swine, you will pay with your young loves life~**_it yelled in fury in my head.

Suddenly the shadow was gone from the cave like house, it was now unbearably dark, then I heard it, some thing I had hoped never to hear.

Naruto was gasping for air.

"Naruto" I yelled, as I moved to help him, I heard the voice again

"Hmm... a young lovely body, maybe not some thing I will waste and what a lovely time I will have using it, for every thing I want" Naruto said with the voice of the shadow monster.

I realized that the shadow was now inside Naruto and was using him like a puppet, I had to draw the shadow out of Naruto before I could kill it. I would not and could not hurt Naruto, I loved him like nothing else.

Npov

I floated, on a dark cloud, then I heard some one calling to me as well as a snarl that seem to come from me.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my chest and an angel's voice calling my name.

"Naruto, listen to me, please, please, please" the angel said with broken sobs.

Behind that sound there was a vicious bass growling and a high pitched sound like birds singing, then the growling, that was getting louder, broke off.

"Kashi?" I tried to say through the heavy clouds of pain.

"Naru... you are fine...Naru I love you" said Kashi his voice sounding like music.

"Kashi" I tried again a little clearer and when I saw his face I continued "it hurts"

"I know, I will take care of that, you can sleep sweet one, I will carry you" Kakashi soothed me.

And then the pain was gone, as was I.

**An: was it worth the wait? I hope so. also read my other story "the forgotten" it has been redone and all are welcome to review it.**

**review**


	14. Chapter 14

**An: I don't own Naruto**

chapter 14

Moon and stars

Npov

In my dream, where ever I was it was very dark and what little light there was seemed to come from Kakashi's fur. I could not see his face, just his body as he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness. Somehow I knew that this would happen and I would be left all alone, that no one would care about me.

Then suddenly I woke, in seemed like it was the middle of the night as the stars were out, I very much wanted to talk to Kakashi and find out what had happened to the shadow beast man, but he was fast asleep with his arms around me. Tomorrow I would get my answers.

Tomorrow I would have the answers to my questions, for now I just needed to sleep and with that thought I curled into his side and fell asleep again.

"Kakashi sensei, do you think it will be okay to move him?" said a voice I heard as I woke up again.

"Kashi? Kashi are you here?" I said afraid that this was all still a dream and I was still in the shadows control.

Suddenly I felt Kakashi's arms go around me and he whispered into my ear "Naruto your safe my love and I am here"

I opened my eyes to look into his mixed ones, his voice is warm and rocks me gently in to wakefulness.

"Kashi what happened? where is it? did you beat it?" I said

"Naru my love, it was not easy but I knew I had to do it... I would not loose you so I had to trick it to make it leave you"

"Trick it how?"

Flashback

The shadow Naruto was fast like the wind, but I struck just as fast, a blow to its chest, which seemed to separate them for a moment, the look on the shadow Naruto's face was pure anger, it did not know that I would do that to someone I loved. Then I hit it again and it worked the shadow was thrown across the room and Naruto fell at my feet. I flashed quick across the room as he and Sasuke started to fight.

Sakura was over by Naruto's side trying to bring him around, but somehow I knew I had to kill the demon before he would wake.

I had to be quick now, with my lightning blade in hand, I slammed it hard in to the monster's chest, dissolving him on the spot.

Flashback ends

"So is he really done?" I asked

"Yes and the curse on the village has been lifted as you can see" said Kakashi as he pulled me to a more sitting position I could see the village area which had looked dead and gone before, come alive.

There was birds singing in the trees, new green growth on the ground and above and nearby I could hear a fast moving stream.

I looked up at the stars that littered the sky and sighed it was all over, I watched as Sasuke and Sakura talked to us about the strange feather they had found. it had to be the reason we had to come here.

But I knew that for now the mission would continue.

"Naru? what's wrong?"

"Well I and the others will have to continue but you my love, my Kashi, will have to go home and I do not want you to leave" I whispered

"Well that is true but I think I will come with you if you do not mind' he said

"Sensei you'd better not" said Sakura

"And why not?'

"I am sure from what you have said I am sure that you left a mess behind you in the village and besides"

"Besides what?" Kakashi said narrowing his eyes.

"We are big kids now and even though you are going to be around for a long time we wont and we know how to look after our self, trust us"said Sakura looking straight into Kakashi's eyes trying to tell him that it would be okay.

"Yeah sensei trust us you're lover boy there will be safe" said Sasuke pointing at me, blushing up a storm.

"All right, I will go home but report more often please" he said looking at them, they saluted before saying "fine" and then they left together.

"Naru, I am sorry but I see they are right" Kakashi said looking at me before kissing me, like at wild man.

"I know, but until this mission is over and I am safe in your arms again. Will you make love to me? the memory of it will chase any badness away" I said between kisses

"I will my love" he said pulling me closer.

Latter that day a silver fox ran out of the campsite with a happy smile on its face.

**An: sorry for the lateness but I was very sick, I don't know how well this chapter reads, I hope it is all right, I am on the right meds now so it should be alright.**

**review and make a sick girl's day**


	15. Chapter 15

**An: I don't own Naruto**

chapter 15

Blue Sand

Npov

"Now that your lover has gone. we can get on with this mission, although it looks as if it will be only Sakura and I as Naruto's mind seems to be of with the fairies" Sasuke said before hitting me on the head with the map in his hand.

As he did this I noticed the feather that we got from the winged one's house glowed blue. Was it trying to tell us something?

"Why is the feather glowing blue?" I said drawing their attention to it.

"It glows blue because that is the next piece of the puzzle" said a light voice.

We turned to see a teenaged boy, who looked normal except for the icy white hair and the ocean blue wings. He looked at us before bowing to us one at a time, then dropping to his knees as if we were royalty.

"The next piece, I don't understand what does a feather and a map have to do with this?" I said looking at the boy, he looked away before he turned back to us and smiled, an starlit coloured rainbow smile.

"The feather is off one of my people, who look after the demon world and will only show the place to those who are worthy of entrance, my prince" He said looking us over, I wondered something now.

"How will we know if we are worthy to enter?" Sakura said, she took my question and my words right out of my mouth.

"To gain entry first you must guess my name, then journey to a place where I tell you to go and defeat what lives there, young Queen" H said with a thoughtful look on his face as if he knew we had not a hope of making that guess or if we did not a hope of defeating the monster.

"Well, I don't know if it is your name or what you are but from this book back at the village that I read before coming on this mission, it said your name is Zethes" said Sakura with a smile on her face, she knew she had guess right.

"You have guessed correctly my Queen" said Zethes in a voice as soft as the wind threw the trees that surrounded the village.

"So now you'll tell us what else we must do?" I asked

"Yes I will tell you something, young prince, the monster that you must defeat lives, you are looking for lives in a place where the winds make the sand glow blue, head to the south of the sand city, where the winds are wild and where you must watch your step" he said with snow white teeth.

"Thank you, Zethes" said Sakura.

"Good luck, young Queen, Good luck, young princes" he said before flying away.

"How did he come to us, Sakura?" I asked, I could tell Sasuke wanted to know as well, I mean it is not like you see a bird boy every day.

"I think he came because of the feather" she said before moving to pack up our things ready to go on the next part of our mission.

As we got to the place Zethes said I found I was not liking this place to much. I had decided to change in to my fox form, so I could tell them where not to step so they would not sick in to the sand, but the winds were freezing as they blew back and forth, at least I had a fur coat.

Soon I started to sense something. Something smelled wrong, like Sulphur (An: bad eggs to those who don't know the smell). something not human was up ahead.

What greeted us was a Chimera, tall with a head of a lion, body of a goat and a serpent for a tail.

"Why are you here? earth worms" it said

I stepped forward "we are here for help to find the demon sword" I told it, not sure whether it was a boy or a girl.

"Defeat me and I shall tell you where the swords keeper is" with that the chimera charged.

I managed to leap aside and dodge the bite. He turned quickly and shot a fire ball in my direction which Sasuke blocked. I dived through the explosion and grabbed hold of the monster's neck from underneath and bit. The chimera growled and tried to remove me but the others came and knocked it down.

"Okay I give, I give, head to where the river meets the sea, the keeper lives on it's backs" it wheezed.

**An: sorry for the late update, for those that sent me get betters, I will tell you now I am a lot better. hope this was worthy of the wait? To my readers, reviewers etc. happy Xmas and I will post again soon.**

**review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**An: so sorry for the wait! and I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 16

Known fugitive

Npov

I know I was being stupid but once we had stopped for the night and the others had fallen asleep I took off in my fox form. We were still days away from finding the keeper and this land was making me restless. Was this the demon land that the stone tablet had spoken of? I thought so and I knew if they were anything like the monsters we had come across on our way here, I knew that Sakura and Sasuke had to be protected.

From the map that I had read before taking off. The river that I now followed was called Niga known as the biggest river in this area and all rivers lead to the ocean one way or another. So I was kind of helping as well.

Also it was my need to protect my friends had grown fierce as I traveled. Before my only real concern was Kakashi but now I trusted and cared about these two just as much, and I knew they would probably be worried about me in the morning, so I would send Yuukan back with a message for them so they could catch up.

I kept on with the run, heading towards the river, lake area, they were marshes higher than I was but then a lot of things were in my fox form. I found a trail that seemed to have old shells on it, this must lead to where we would to go.

I was passing high mountain meadows and the moon was full, its silver light flashing on the trees and flickering on the river below.

I was now starting to get sleepy as the miles flashed past, I was also lonely, as the rain started to fall. The rain pounded down around me as the lightning flashed and struck a tree. Suddenly I heard a strange noise and before I could do anything the tree fell on top of me. I felt my entire world collapsing in and then everything going black.

**An: I was going to end it here, but I wont (laughter me!)**

I slept heavily on, as my dream more like a nightmare flashed in my head, it was of my past something I had only told Kakashi before. It was of when I killed with my past as raging bonfires, of dark stone passages, of chains and weeping and blood.

I woke with a start, when I heard a soft purr in my ear and I realized the tree and the weight of it was gone. I sat up, confused and panic - stricken, was this black panther same as the monster before, it had pale blue/green eyes and it was grinning a white toothed snarl.

"Ho, there!" said the cat "I mean no harm" it had velvet voice and sounded soft as the newly fallen snow.

"How can I know that?" I said, getting ready to pounce even though I was still in pain.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it last night" he said. well I could not fault him there.

"Oh, how... who are you?" I asked still calming down this was still a little confusing. at least I was sure he would not kill me, not yet.

"My name is Rye and I am a low level demon, twenty years past, and who are you?" said Rye sitting down, curling his tail around himself.

"I am Naruto and I am also a low level demon, some twelve years past" I said also sitting down, I could see that I could trust him that he was not the same as the one that I had fought before and now as I thought about it I was sure that monster had red eyes.

"Nice to meet you, will you come with me?" Rye asked, as he looked up the path I had run down the night before. what was he looking at?.

"Why?" I asked

"I saw a man running with a woman beside him calling your name" He told me, with his head tilted to the side as if he thought I was an idiot.

"Damm I knew they'd come after me" I said shaking my head. the pain from my accident was fading now and I knew I should try and find them.

"Are they good or should I kill?" Rye said stretching out his paw showing off his huge claws. so not so good after all.

"No... they are good, just I was on a mission with them and I wasn't sure I wanted them along anymore" I said looking down ashamed of what I had done. I could have been killed if it was not for Rye.

"Been there, done that, bought the t - shirt. Distraction and then you get away" he said offering to help me continue on my way.

"No, I better go talk to them" I said, they would keep looking for me anyway. they had probably made a promise to kakashi to keep me out of trouble.

"Okay then. see you Naruto" and with that Rye took off into the forest without looking back;

"Good to meet a demon with a sense of right and wrong" I thought as I ran off to meet my friends, knowing they would be some where behind me.

"Running away?" Sakura asked as I came up to them.

"Do not joke, Sakura! you know I don't want to put you two in danger and all I was doing is a little scouting anyway" I said. They did not need to know the truth.

"Naruto we are not genin, out of all of us who needs more protecting more, little fox" Sasuke said. maybe they were right.

As we passed by a village on the river path we were following. There were ducks and children playing in its waters.

Soon we could smell the sea.

**An: again sorry for the wait but I was away good news I have started on new chapter so should not take too long.**

**An 2: idea for Rye came from the tiger in "life of Pi" see it, its good**

**review**


	17. Chapter 17

**An:I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 17

Ocean warrior

Npov

I finally could see the sea, the sands were white and the waves made their way up the beach to a grim stone fortress that loomed and dominated the shoreline. It had to be the keepers castle the one that held all our answers.

"I wonder if that is where the keeper is? I guess there is only one way to find out" I said as we made our way up the beach and the fortress, that now as we neared it, we could see it was a deep midnight blue with shells engraved into the side.

As we made our way inside, I looked around the place, the walls looked like it was made out of water that rippled as if it was still moving and it threw sparkles all over the walls of the palace, a closer look at those walls and you could see fish and other sea animals swimming through it as if they were still swimming though the ocean bellow.

We were so entranced by the sight we did not see or hear the creature coming up to us until it spoke " why have two humans and a fox demon come to the palace of Oceanus, the ocean warrior" it said in a dark voice, like it could not trust what it saw.

Sasuke spoke before any of us had a chance too "We have come to ask... to see the keeper, please". This seemed to make the creature happy as if it had not heard the word please in a long time.

"The to the keeper you shall go" then the creature who picked up a conch shell blew into it and it made a loud sound that echoed around the room and then suddenly a giant crocodile slide out of the dark water that they could now see that was in front of them, then as it came up on to dry land it changed into a beautiful woman that seemed to have a dress that was made just like crocodile scales and shimmered as she walked.

"Follow me" she said with a voice that sounded like water falling on rocks down a forest stream in the spring time.

She lead us through a dark tunnel filled with statues of strange creatures, some like the creature that had met us before had long tails like sea horses, some looked like whale with four fins instead of one, some I was not sure what it was.

"What are these creatures"Sakura asked, damm she took my line I thought but I still wanted to know the answer anyway, then I heard her continue to ask our guide "what are you? I have never even read about a creature like you in any books that I have seen"

"I am what I am and as for these creatures as you call them, they are our honored heroes" she said a little miffed that Sakura would call them creatures obviously they were very important to all who lived here.

"I have one up on you Sakura, I know what she is, and what you are is a Sopor Kaley the crocodile woman, I remember my mother telling me about your kind but I did not think you were real, but I know your kind helps out a lot of people around the world. Am I right miss?" Sasuke asked her.

The woman looked at him before saying "yes you are right that is me but if you want to know more about my kind you will just have to look it up now you have my name. Oh and I did not like you saying that I was not real, I did not know you were real until you walked into the palace with your friends"

As we past by an underground lake that you could only see if the water moved. It looked cold and choppy as movement was seen under the water. Then suddenly some thing jumped out of the water. It was a fin-woman.

She had a long shark like tail and a tangled net of wild black hair. It was only for a second nut as she drove back down into the inky waters below, you could still see the glimmering of her scales as she kept on swimming down.

As they continued on they came to a rock in the middle of a pond, on which sat a sidhe she was singing in her beautiful fairy like voice, she was singing a poem like song,

_Did the little mermaids ride_

_through the ocean's foaming tide_

_do the little mermaids weep_

_in their sea caves_

_fathom deep_

"Be away with you Hexy... these humans are not yours" said Sopor. Then suddenly the tiny fairy like person took off her wings sounding like velvety bees that hummed a drone over their hives as they stored their honey.

"Sopor you are no fun, and humans watch the keeper, he is an eye biter" said Hexy before she flew away threw the tiny gap in the wall.

"An eye biter what does that mean? will he blind Sasuke and Sakura?" I asked thinking that maybe they should not come any further.

"No it just means that he is an hypnotist, he believes that no human are trust worthy and they should not see him" she said. I gave a sigh I was going to have to do this alone.

They soon arrived at the top of an islet that led to a stony cavern, you could smell the sea here, so strong but instead of salty it smelt of honeysuckle and it perfumed the air.

There were also small statues in the walls of mermaids and a miniature Poseidon and the Celtic sea god Damnu. Sopor pulled a little ahead of us and picked up a conch shell and blew sending a note that had many layers of song to it around the walls.

"Oceanus, great keeper and father of the seas, hear me" said Sopor, she had now dropped to her knees and kept her eyes on the dark sandy floor at her feet.

I could see we should do the same, so once I had got to my knees I hissed at Sasuke and Sakura to do the same, only then a spiked head rose higher and higher, that head was soon joined by six others. The snake like body was curling in great loops. The great serpent opened its jaws showing how long its fangs were to us.

"its a Naga" said Sakura whispering to the others. I knew that she would have to answer to what this creature was.

"Invaders why should I a god of the seas" he started to say before seeing Sasuke and Sakura he growled and continued " I will not and can not trust humans, Sopor get them out of my sight, I will only speak to the fox" he said in a dark voice now.

"Fine my lord I know you can trust the fox, he is good I can feel it and he is also honest, you two follow me" Sopor said leading Sasuke and Sakura away from the two demons.

"I see from your eyes you have been through much over many years too, your heart tells much more than that, you love and are loved by the one who could use the legendary sword" said the Naga now acting like a kindly old grandfather, now that the humans were gone.

And with that a long tail came out of the water and with it the sword. It was beautiful, the blade looked like it was made from water, the hilt held a light blue crystal that reflected the water's rainbows that shined from the contact of the Naga's tail.

"Please sir... how do you know that he can use this sword?" I asked as the sea god gave me the sword, my hands trembled with the weight.

"Because this sword can only be used to its fullest if used by a demon with two powers or more, no low level can ever use it and it can not be used by those with evil in their hearts" said the sea god his voice full of the sea's power.

"Wow" I said, then I really wondered, could Kakashi really use this sword?

"Yes and there is one other thing, this sword has an animal twin called Silvao Vulpine or the silver fox blade" Naga said, looking meaniful at me.

"And how do I find such a blade?" I asked. If I could find this blade I could help Kakashi with the battle that was sure to come.

"The Silvao Vulpine can not be found it can only be earned. Many have tried but I think maybe you are the one that can earn it" said Oceanus before he slipped under the water and out of sight leaving me with the sword.

I felt confused and hopeful now as I headed back to where Sopor had taken my friends we had a lot to talk about and a long way home to do it before telling any one else.

**An: how was that? and if you can name all of the creatures in this chapter you can have a sneak peak at what is coming my next update will at least be two weeks away as I have started school and will not have as much time to write as I would like but I will finish this and start on a bridging one between sacred fox and silver fox that deals with Naruto's past.**

**review **

**An 2: The poem is called "the little sea horse" by A.S. Hardy**

**Again review**


	18. Chapter 18

**An: I don't own Naruto**

chapter 18

Obedience School

Npov

"The Silvao Vulpine... how would I earn it? what would I have to do?. This was the questions that plagued my mind on the way back" This was swirling around me and I am sure the others were wondering what the problem was.

Part of me smelt Rye as we past the fallen tree and the monster when we got to the blue sand at the entrance to this world and another part of me realized that I would be home soon to Kakashi and maybe he could help me out, for all I was doing right now was giving myself a headache and I did not need more of those.

The miles past quickly and soon I could smell home and my pace increased if my heart needed to be in Kashi's arms as soon as I could to feel safe, and soon thanks to me we soon stood in the shadows of our beloved village. It was almost midnight and every one was still asleep. well almost every one. From here on the hill I could see a light in the Hokage's window.

I smiled Kakashi would be surprised when we came through the door or should that be through the window like I always did with baachan. As we when down to the main gate Sakura sighed again for thousandth time. I knew what was wrong and I was not going to let up on my stance on not talking about what the warrior had to say or let her hold the sword. She would not push me to do it, no way, no how, no sir, not this little fox.

"Why wont you let me hold the sword, Naruto ?" Sakura asked, well more like whined, a habit she still kept from our genin days. Just thinking of her like that sent shivers up my fur and had my tail moving from side to side.

"Because Naga, the ocean warrior, sea god, oceanus what ever you like to call him, trusted me and my kind. I am not saying this to be hurtful Sakura, I don't know what kind of powers he has, he could take back the sword. The most important thing now is that we get the sword to Kakashi, according to oceanus he is the only one able to wield the sword in battle. The only one that can control its power" I told her truthfully, this was the only thing I would tell them.

I had not told them of the blade "Silvao Vulpine", only because some part of me knew that it was something I needed Kashi's help on, if I could not work it out myself.

How was an animal suppose to become a sword blade? was it a power that came from demons? it sounded like it was only used by fox demons, for "Vulpine" means fox, if so would nine tail's known of it? so would Kakashi, as he had some of Kumarama's power, would he have some of his memories too. These thoughts joined the others that still were going around in my head stinging me like so many bees, no wasps as these thoughts did not die after one sting.

The guard on the gate was tall with chocolate colored skin and bleached blond hair. He leaned across the desk with his partner looking at us, before deciding that we were from here and they could let us through.

As we made our way towards the Hokage tower only to stop when we heard it, we could hear a howl coming from a giant dog that was guarding the Hokage tower. It was big bull, one of Kakashi's ninja hounds. He was all on his own, but that and the light that was still on in the room above told us that Kakashi was still there.

Big bull growled, which I did not understand he had known me my whole life, but as we got closer to the tower, his growls became so loud that it shook the ground. If big bull kept this up Kashi might just come to us, instead of us coming to him. Big bull craned its head towards us and sniffed the air and then as it seemed to realize who we were, it started to whine. As it seemed to know that we would not be staying to long.

"Hey, Big fella" I said to big bull giving him a scratch behind his ears "I bet he keeps you on guard duty all the time so you don't get to play as much as the others do you?"

Big bull planted his head on my shoulder and he whined again. While this was going on I did not notice that Sakura had slipped away and got something from the nearby kennels for big bull, now she pulled it out, it was about the size of a melon and tough enough to handle the big dogs bites.

She shouted "see the ball? you want the ball, boy? sit!"

The dog seemed to look at Sakura like she was crazy but then big bull sat.

Sakura said to big bull as she threw the ball " good boy" and the dog soon caught the ball and looked for all the world happier.

We started to leave, only to be stopped by a muffled growl coming from big bull, he did not want to let us go. He was so only.

"Stay" ordered Sakura "if you want the ball, stay!" the dog whimpered, but stayed, as we past by it, I could see it was not happy now and I soon promised myself that when time permitted I would take all the dogs that Kakashi and I had and play with them.

But still I had to know about this power, could she use it on me? so I asked her "How did you do that?"

Sakura smiled at me like she knew something that I did not.

"I worked with many types of ninja while you were away some of them had dogs and they taught me a few things" she said looking at Sasuke, who was looking away from her rubbing his back, something told me she used the tricks on him.

If she could do that to Sasuke... Yep I knew it she could for sure use that power on me to do who knows what. I shivered at that thought and continued in to the tower.

**An: read and review, review,review and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 19

Finding out the truth

Npov

"You remember the plan don't you, Sasuke and Sakura?" I asked. I wanted to surprise Kashi, I just had to hope that our little run in with big bull outside did not let him know that we were back in the village.

"Yeah we hear you Naruto"said Sasuke as he looked first at me then up the hall to the offices, Then he continued "don't you think you will get in trouble for scaring Kakashi sensei like this?" Sakura nodded at the question too.

"Maybe... and so I will maybe have to make it up to him for a few days or weeks afterward, so I might be walking a little funny for a while, something I will be looking forward too" I said, my body already tensing and starting to shiver with the lustful feeling that was spreading thought it. This feeling was wonderful and I had missed it.

"Sasuke we had better go, something tells me that Naruto will not be able to hold out much longer" Sakura said pulling Sasuke along and up the stairs in the hokage tower.

I soon came out of my daydreams, to make my way around to that window, that very used window, that Kashi and I used to come in when ever Baa - chan used to call us in. Now I was going to do it to my love, my koi. I had done it before but this time I had more of a plan to fool him.

"Where is Naruto?" I heard a very worried Kakashi ask. I did not want to wait too long for Sakura was right but I was sure I was going to wait longer than what she thought I could wait which was not to much longer now.

"Kakashi I am sure that he is alright. He was right behind us when we entered the village' Said Sakura. pouring on just the right amount of feeling into her words.

I started my move using their talking to mask any sounds that I might make before getting to the window. I had to be as quiet as possible, with his kean hearing any sound would sound like a cannon going off if he was listening , just like it was for me.

"Sensei he probably just stopped to talk to some body. You know how he is?" said Sasuke

Yes that is me or should I say was me. When I was just starting out I would talk to any one just to get them to see me, but now I rarely talk to any one that I do not know any more and with the ones that I do only Kashi knows the full happenings of what life was like before I came home to the village.

"Maybe I should go out and try and find him" said Kakashi. I could see him standing there thinking it though, his tail swishing from side to side .

I moved inside and up behind him ready to grab that long beautiful tail, only to have him turn quickly pulling me up into his arms and flattened against the wall. We kissed and kissed until we ran out of breath, and we soon remembered that we were not the only ones in the room that we can not let it get much further than that.

Kakashi carried me over to the hokage desk and sat down on the seat behind it with me on his lap. His tail was sneaking down my pants and inside them as he continued to feel me up. My body was shivering and I was having a hard time stopping the noises that were coming out of my mouth.

"Oh my Kami!" I thought, as my body was starting to shake with need again. I knew that we had to start this meeting soon or I would take Kakashi here and now whether Sasuke and Sakura were in the room or not, actually I was sure I would not able to talk about any thing at all for quite a long time.

"Sensei, maybe you should stop that until we have told you about what happened and give you this" said Sakura. She placed the sword on the table.

Kakashi took one look at it then back to me, over and over again. It was easy to see what was going though his mind. Whether he wanted to know about the mission or to have his way with me, which he has not been able to do for quite some time.

"Alright, Sakura tell me about what happened so I can go back to what I was doing, Naru still has to be punished for what he just tried to do to me" Kakashi said.

I was still shivering slightly, Kashi's tail was still moving inside my pants. I could feel it twisting and whirling around me, I was sure I was going to come soon. whether I did or not I knew I was in for a long night.

"Fine but sensei, only Naruto knows of what happened with some of the parts and the way you have been with him since we got here and especially in the last moments he wont be talking anytime soon" said Sasuke looking at me with a knowing look.

I was great full to him for saying that but I could talk, well about some of it anyway. The silver vulpine would have to wait until we were alone and had calmed down after what I was sure was going to be a steamy night.

After the three of us talked our fill about what we had gone though, Kakashi spoke again about what he had heard. I knew he had helped at the start with some of it but seeing his reaction to some of the parts was priceless, even if we could only see his eye.

"So this sword" He said pointing to the sword on the table "can only be used by a person like me. One with more than one type of demon power"

"Yes but I am its guardian"I said leaning into him knowing that I would not leave Kakashi again if I could help it.

"Good, Naruto that means that you'll have to stay by its side night and day to guard it and to guard the one who uses it" Kakashi purred out.

"Ummm Sakura we had better leave these two alone now. We have done what we had planned, now its time to go" said Sasuke dragging Sakura out the door.

I was glad not only for them leaving and that I was now could be with my love. I also could finally tell him what about the silver vulpine.

But I knew that, that would have to wait, I could hear a bed calling us to its soft embrace and my long night with my dear koi began.

**An: Sorry for the wait, hope the way they met again was good.**

**review**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The morning after

Npov

It was late the next day when I finally woke up again, I was feeling happy, some thing I had not felt in weeks. Not since the last time I had had Kakashi all to myself. Every muscle in my body ached from our night time activities. Kakashi woke a little after me, his mismatched eyes still full of lust as it looked like he wanted to start up again and soon.

But my stomach was not having any of that. It let off a loud growl, letting both of us know that it was time to get some food in to it. Although my heart was with Kakashi I wanted to continue too, I knew I would have a better time of it if my stomach was comfortable as well.

"Kashi I know you want to continue what we were doing last night as much as I do. But I am hungry and I do have some thing I must talk to you about especially now that we are alone and no one can hear us" I said before getting up and throwing on a robe to cover my naked body, even though I just wanted to curl in to him.

I heard Kakashi sigh and then like me he got up and sort of dressed as well. He only put on the bare minium as he obviously thought that even though food and a talk was a could idea he did not really want to leave the bedroom. I could tell that soon we would be back and making love again but I needed to eat and tell him of the Silvao Vulpine.

So during breakfast I brought up the other blade. Kakashi listened to what I had to say knowing that this information could be just as important as the sword that he now owned. Talking about what the warrior and told me after the others had left me alone with him.

"So this silver fox blade needs to be earned. It sounds as if it needs a set kind of conditions for the blade to appear" said Kakashi thinking on what I had just told him.

"Do you know or can you guess at what the conditions might be?" I asked. If Kakashi could tell me then this new blade could could help us out as much as the human sword could and more than that I could make sure Kakashi survived the fight because with out him my life would be filled only with misery.

"I don't know but I can guess. I think one of the conditions is to find the blade we now have ownership of because I think and stop me if you think that this guess is wrong but I think that this sword and the silver fox blade might be twins" said Kakashi still lost in his thoughts.

"Twins? what do you mean by that?" I asked. I knew a lot about human twins. How they often did things and said things the same as their sibling but what did that have to do with these twin blades.

"I call them twins only because I think that even though we have one of them and it will work for us. I think to use it at its fullest power the other must be used as well. For I am sure that one blade's power feeds the other one's power as well" Kakashi told me before moving into the living room to get a book and bring it to me.

"What's this?" I whispered as I was unsure of why he was showing me a book that had powerful demons in it. They all used powerful swords and weapons to attack their enemies.

"This book gave me the idea of what the silver fox blade could be like. Maybe like these you need to be in animal form to use it or maybe its a blade that is like my lightning blade and made just of chakra that is connected to the animals body some how. What do you think? is any of this possible?" said Kakashi as I looked down at the book again seeing the demons that were using the weapons in its pages.

I thought about this as Kakashi put the book away. It could not be some thing like the chidori because if it was more people would be able to use it.

I also did not think it was a physical weapon as it had to be earned but maybe it was like when a fox demon needs the help of a special type of weapon or is in so much trouble that they could not get out of it themselves.

I told all these thoughts to Kashi only to have him dismiss the last one. I did not understand why he would dismiss this theory only to have him say.

"Its because of what has happened to you" he said taking me up in to his arms, knowing that my past still brought on painful memories of what had happened to me.

I knew then if the silver fox blade had come to me when I had needed it. My capturers would not have hurt me like that. I could have used it to free myself and the others before the main monster had come and had broken what ever was left of my spirit.

But then we did not have the human blade and that made me think of what Kashi had said about them being twins. I felt Kashi pick me up and move us back to the bedroom again for more passionate love making. He knew that this would get my mind off my pain, and as he started to stoke my body as he removed the robe I had been wearing. All thought of what the silver fox blade flew out of my head as the passion sent me over the cliff of bliss, that I only knew with my koi.

**An: sorry for not updating earlier but I am on holidays now so you should have the next one sooner than later.**

**review**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Glint of battle

Npov

Some days latter Kakashi and I were in the office. We had just got word that a monster had been seen and was heading towards our village. Kakashi and I were making sure that all the villagers were safe and sound and that we were as ready as we could be. This was not going to be like when Pein attacked the village, this time we would make sure that there were no villagers in danger and that the ninja knew what to do to take that monster down.

"Every thing that can be done to make the village as safe as possible has been done" I told Kakashi, if he was not already grey haired I think his head would be covered in the little buggers "but its not fool proof, I think its time we go after the boss monster. The one that he is sending here is only an underling. If we take out the main one the others will stop and go away or at least it will be easier for us to hunt them down"

"Yes you may be right. Also this way the villagers will be safer because who knows what will happen in the battle to come" Kakashi said looking out of the window at the village.

I looked at him for a minute before saying what was on my mind " there is plenty of ninja units here to protect the village. Many that will lay down their lives for it"

"I know that" Kashi said "I was thinking of leaving Guy in charge of the battle here but what if some thing happens and I am not here to stop it"

I went over to him and put my arms around him holding him as close to myself as I could. Close enough that it was almost like we were sharing the same body. I wanted to show him that he did not have to carry the pain alone. After all he had done for me, after all he made me feel, he brought me back to almost human and I was going to do the same for him.

"Kashi" I said a little muffled because my head was in his chest "what's wrong? I know you have more faith in the village ninja than this. Is it some thing I can do to help?"

"I fear for you. You who have been though so much in all your years. Even if you are able to summon the silver fox blade. To lose you, my life would end, for I would not..." Kashi started to say.

"Kashi I refuse to life my life in fear any more. To long demons have ruled my life. When I was taken from the camp at the end of the four war and tortured into this form. At first it was like hell on earth I could see nothing but darkness in my world but then I came home and I tried to be like I was before but the pain was to much. Then you and the others opened my eyes again. If I hide now. Like I know you want me to do. It would be like admitting defeat. I will protect my precious people as only I know how" I said cutting Kashi off before he could tell me to stay here and help Guy.

I knew Kashi could see the glint of my ninja warrior spirit in my eyes and I know he could hear the promise I made long ago. He reached for my face and smoothed out the angry tears that would not stop falling.

"Its almost like the start of the fourth war again and the village sent you away to protect you from the Akatsuki and look how well that turned out. You had to come in any way to help us out" Kakashi said thinking on how I used to act.

I realized that what I had just said, was a lot like the old me. When all I cared about was being seen as a person and not the monster I held inside. When I came back after what they did to me our situations were reversed. All I could see was the monster and they could see the human that I was.

"There is some thing else I want to say. I know how you feel but I will breathe easier when we take care of this problem and then I can take care of you" Kashi said loverly

"So Guy" I said bringing his mind back to the present. Was the mega brows sensei really the best to be looking after the village after we had gone.

"Guy might not seem like it but he knows how to run things well. He has done so before" Kakashi said picking me up and sitting down on the seat behind his desk.

"Oh when was that?" I asked. I really wanted to know but I knew we did not have much time left, for waiting for us was the leaders of the teams to be ready to be briefed on what was about to happen. Waiting still really was not my style just like in my younger days.

"It was in those years that you were taken from us. I had just been named Hokage and while I was happy to take it, I was sad too because I know it should have been yours, you could still have it if you want. Any way a job request came in, a child had been taken and it was too close to hat happened to you for me to think clearly on the matter. Then Guy took charge, he could see I was loosing it and needed help so he ordered the correct ninja to the job while taking care of me" Kashi told me.

"Why was..." I started to say.

"Why was it hard? because the boy's picture was like looking at a replica of you" he said cutting me off.

"I should have tried to get away from them earlier. We both would not have suffered so much" I said holding him close.

Just then we heard a knock at the door. Kakashi told them to enter. It was the team leaders. I knew what they could see from our positions but right now that did not matter only Kakashi mattered to me.

Kashi gently said in to my ear that it was time for me to get off and to stand by his side. As I watched Kakashi tell them the plan, my main focus was on Guy what he thought of the plan and I could see what Kashi meant. The man was normally idiotic but right now he was showing the signs of the leader he was. A leader that could take command of teams of ninja and lead them to victory.

**An: brave Naruto and a brave Guy what ever next! review and maybe I let you know or maybe not.**

**review**


	22. Chapter 22

**An: if you have read the manga chapter 629 read on but to those who have not sorry for the spoiler.**

Chapter 22

Beast of Battle

Npov

The plan was a simple one as Kakashi and I waited for the teams to be assembled. It had taken many days to decide who we were to take and who we were goingto leave behind to battle the other demon that was coming for the village. The two of us were at the edge of the forest that over looked the last place where the main monster had been seen and also where we had cover. Over the last few days I and Kakashi had made short scouting trips to discover where the boss was.

Flashback

As Kakashi had told me before we had started this, this was a hunt and we were the hunters and our fox forms were the best at this type of hunting.

The trail was rocky and the forest trees and bushes thicken, darker and closer together, it was hard to run over. The small stones would get in my paws and make them bleed. Calls from strange birds and animals filled the air and sounded weird in the murk.

Just then the wind shifted and I could see the mountains through the upper branches of the trees. The snow covered caps shone brightly in the high thin air.

"What do you think, Kashi? do you think he could be up there?" I asked.

"It is possible. All the Intel we have gained so far tells us that he likes mountain regions" Kashi answered me his silver ears and eyes on the mountains above us.

I was distracted then by a brief glimpse of some thing jumping through the tree tops._ Just a small animal,_I thought but it looked like something with long arms, then it was gone. It must just be my imagination in overdrive, I told myself.

Then I turn my attention back to Kashi. The silver fox was now sniffing the path that was leading to the mountains. Kakashi was searching hard. He signaled me that we should keep moving.

"What is it sensei?" I asked.

I always tended to call Kakashi **sensei** in times like these. Maybe it had something to do with being an ex - student of his, I did not know but it happens. Secretly I think he likes me calling him that.

"Naru its the boss monster. The smell is so strong, but there are other smells all around here, that can only be demon" Kashi said.

"Major or minor?" I asked

"Not sure. We had better wait for the others. I do not want to go in blind with things like this" he replied.

Flashback ends

So here we were waiting for the teams to catch up with us. Having four feet as we do some times we must remember the ones with two feet can not travel as fast.

"Kashi. Is it always like this?" I asked knowing that e had been in lots of situations like this in his time as a ninja.

"It is. I remember being this way when we went to save Rin" kakashi said looking at me.

I remembered the time before I was taken. It must have been about an hour before I was taken that he told me about what happened to Rin.

Kashi had told me about how all he wanted to do was to get Rin home, once they had rescued her. He did not really even listen to what she had told him. She was trying to tell him to kill her because of the three tailed beast inside her but kashi would not do it. So she had timed her movement so that when kashi had turned to attack their followers with Rikiki, she jumped between, killing her, kakashi had carried that guilt ever since.

I knew now that he would not make a move against a enemy until he had all the facts even if like me he wanted to get things started all ready. Rin's death had taught him that much, and to him I was much more precious than Rin and to me he was more precious than I could say.

"Do you think Guy will be alright? I know he has bushy brows with him as well as the others we left but will that be enough?" I asked hoping to distract him from his worry.

"Knowing him he has things well under control" Kakashi answered only to stop when an eagle landed on his arm with a message on its back.

As Kakashi read I had to ask " what is it?" and he told that it was what happened back at the village.

Apparently it went down with out to much damage to the village. The monster had been ape like man who had taken on Guy and Lee together. The forest had rung with the cries of battle. Deep, savage and vicious. Guy had done one of his savage leaf whirl wind attack that had split the rocks that the creature had been standing on. The rock had split with a loud crack that reverberated through the forest. The beast turned and swiftly slipped into the trees, but before he had a chance to go after him he had herd Lee's scream. The monster was holding Lee down with its long powerful arm. Guy had then backhanded him across the jaw, nearly slamming the creature senseless but at least he was off Lee. It howled at them. Next they were rolling across the ground and in a rush Lee drew his Kuni and slammed it into the creature killing it. The creature had smelled putrid but it went limp as it died.

"See I told you it would be alright" Kashi said.

"Yeah I know, I know" I said then tensed as finally the other teams made it to us.

"_Time to start our battle too"_I thought.

**An: I know I'm late but school's getting on top of me bit. **

**review**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Claws and Fangs

Npov

This was a hunt, and we were the hunters. My chest tightened into a ball of energy, that had me changing forms and charging forward. My eyes were focused on the horizon and the mountains that surrounded us. My heart knew what it had to do. My mind crystal clear on the plan.

I knew what to expect but what I saw rammed my feet into the ground. The monster was huge, it would tower over any thing that we have faced before including all of our summoned animals too. It was like many animals mixed up and yet they all seem to fit the monster perfectly. It had horns of a bull on its head, which was like a tigers. Also its body was like a man's but with pebble like skin. It also had human hands and feet with nails that were like claws. The rest of it was like a lion. Its tail like a whip, lashed back and forth. The head twisted this way and that, as if counting the treats of the ninja that surrounded it.

The monster was an exceedingly prominent target. It suddenly lowered its head a charged. It smacked one of the groups of ninja into the mountain side wall and pawed another into the ground. I could hear the ninjas distress calls as they were squashed flat. The monster gave a loud roar that stunned all into silence. This monster was something of nightmares.

Suddenly it saw me and made to grab me. How it saw me from its great height, I will never know but it was after me. Eventually it grabbed me and held me in place against the wall. The world as I saw it was in shades of red and black dots. I could hear Kashi's yells as he fought the monster to get to me.

I burst out of its grip, slipping sideways and down the wall as it focused more on Kakashi than me. The monster for all its strength was dumb. As I fell to my feet, Kashi appeared with the sword. Then what I had thought was a dumb animal proved me wrong, we heard it speak for the first time.

"Oh a little silver fox thinks its a big bad wolf" the monster bellowed out and when Kakashi continued to used his sword on him, the monster continued "I am not some minor demon boy and you are a tooth pick"

Suddenly the air was full of smoke and the glint of fangs as Kakashi with his sword and the monster clashed. As I watched what was happening, the two battled on, creating a crater so deep it looked like it went to the centre of the earth.

Fire exploded all around, burning in liquid flame as a volcano was created. Teeth snapped at Kakashi and my heart raced, I could tell that one wrong move and my koi would die and I would be alone again.

Kashi circled back and settled of out sight in a shadowy clot of fallen rocks. The monster slammed his fist into the ground and set a tremor upon tremor that had the volcano exploding and sent light all round. Kashi took every cover he could, every out cropping of granite.

I soon realized that Kashi was not going to win this one. The monster was too strong. Every move Kakashi made with the sword was countered. I had to help him but how?

I knew that the only way was the silver fox blade but I did not have it and I did not know where to go, even if I was to leave to try and find it. It looked like kakashi's blade was not enough. Then I remembered what the ocean warrior had told me about the sword. It had to be earned, not found but that did not help me now. I had to do something or I was going to loose him.

I knew I was not strong enough to defeat him in my fox form and there was no point in changing into my human form. For if that would have done anything Kashi I would have changed a killed that monster by now. My fox form had one thing over my human form, it was faster, and while I might not be able to cause any damage to the demon. I would be enough of a distraction to it, that Kashi should be able to make the moves he needed to kill the monster.

I saw now a soft spot in the skin between the clawed toes and I was small enough to get between them and cause him pain. As I did this, the demon lost focus on Kashi, who was then able to use the sword to do some serious damage to the monster. Suddenly the volcano exploded again sending ash and smoke and fire balls every where. It caused a storm to form over our heads. My heartbeat raced as I dashed here and there , getting attacks in and dodging attacks as well. Kakashi was flashing in and out of the mess as well trying to make sure that the monster was not to focused on me to score a hit.

The demon was now in a game where here it was it, and it could not escape one or other of his hunters. They were out to kill him.

Finally it had, had enough. Bruised, confused and in pain, it lunged at Kakashi whose sword was now glowing with white hot energy.

He knocked Kakashi down shattering his left arm in the process. The monster turned his head slightly back to look at me, the smile like a snarl, the snarl like a smile. Then he said some thing that would haunt me for a long time if I survived this battle.

"And now. My first sacrifice"it said in a voice of doom itself.

"No" I thought as I raced towards the two of them I knew I would not let that happen. I would not let him kill my love. My reason for living in this world of ours.

My body blurred as I ran up the slope to get to them. I ran so fast that I did not realize that I was changing again. That my power had awakened. That my fur was changing colour, becoming silver. That my body was gaining power as I raced towards them. All I was focused on was the monster and my love.

**An: how was that? bet you thought Kashi was the silver fox, wrong but there is more to this change that just the colour. More next time.**


End file.
